Small Spaces
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Trapped, can Sheppard and Cadman come out in a better mood then when they went in. GW Team Fly-Boy prompt: small spaces


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY  
>- Re-watch challenge for SGA Thirty Eight Minutes –prompt: small spaces<br>- Pairing: Sheppard/Cadman,  
>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes<p>

Small Spaces -

"What!" John crossed his hands across his chest; this was turning into a disaster. If he could have just told her about the poker game and the amount of alcohol before she reacted. Laura had come looking for him and caught him stumbling out of Amelia's quarters, tucking in his shirt. It just all went downhill from there.

Laura turned quick on her heels and raced back to the transport, angry at having caught John exiting a women's quarters. John ran after her pinning her to the door of the transport trying to explain.

Laura was definitely a firecracker, and John watched her with caution, waiting for her to slap or kick him. Instead, she jutted her chin, clenched her fist and turned into the transport. She would never challenge the military leader of Atlantis in public. She always followed her chain of command, and right now was no different. Behind closed doors, it was different, but she would be respectful now, when they could be seen. John followed, slamming his hand on the hold key to give them some privacy.

And here they were stuck in the transporter.

"What did you do?" Her eyes shot accusations across the small space as the transporter remained inactive.

Exasperated John exhaled, the smell of alcohol permeated the area, causing Laura to turn her head and blink her eyes as if it burned. "I don't know." He tapped his earpiece. "Chuck, this is Sheppard….. I'm in tower eight's transporter, and it seems to be stuck. Can you open the doors and get us out of here?" He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back on the wall.

"And?"

"He says they're working on it, but it may be an hour." He slid down the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Get comfortable. It's gonna be awhile." He moved to pull off his jacket, wadding it up and pushing is behind his head.

Laura stomped her feet for a brief moment. She then walked the whole two steps across the transporter and turned to slide down next to him, pulling her own jacket off to reveal a sleeveless tank top.

"It's not what you think," he mumbled as his eyes closed.

Laura blew a strand of hair from her face. "And what do I think?"she said sarcastically.

"I went looking for Ronon. He wanted to play poker, and Amelia has a bigger room. We had too much to drink, and I was leaving." John sighed. He waited for some response but there was only silence. "I didn't realize the time."

Laura now crossed her arms biting her lip. "I thought we were having dinner tonight?" Her voice cracked as she fought to hold in her emotions.

John heard the slight inflection in her voice and turned to face her. "Laura, I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I was nervous about tonight and threw back a few. I thought maybe some liquid courage would help." He dipped his head tipping her chin up to him.

"What do you have to be nervous about? It was just dinner." She watched him closely.

"It was dinner with you, in the Mess Hall, in front of everyone. It was telling everyone there is a fiery little red head that has me wrapped around her finger and has my heart." He leaned in and ghosted her lips with his.

The warmth from their connection broke through Laura's icy mood, and she returned his kiss applying more pressure as she snuggled up closer to him. She crawled up on John's lap, straddling his legs. He leaned into her and nuzzled up into her neck and nipped at her ear as he pushed back her hair. He inhaled her scent and laid his head on her chest.

"We don't have to have dinner. We could just skip to dessert." Laura tone was laced with a bit of mischief.

"I like dessert," he added leaning in to kiss her again.

"Col. Sheppard." Chuck's voice came through his ear wig.

"Go ahead, Chuck," John mumbled as he continued his ministrations running his hands up and down Laura's bare arms.

"The door should be opening in a few minutes, sir."

"Lorne, is that you?" John paused and cocked his head to listen.

"Yes, sir. I was passing through when I heard you were trapped in the transport; I also turned off the intercom for you." Lorne smirked, knowing John would want to know how much was heard. "Sir?"

John and Laura both gasped, wondering how much of their conversation had been broadcasted.

"Sir?"

"Major. I know I don't have to order you to forget what you heard."

"No, sir. That won't be necessary. I think I came down with a sudden case of amnesia." Lorne rocked on his heels at the thought of his CO sweating bullets of anyone prematurely discovering his relationship with Laura. "But, sir, If I can suggest the meatloaf is exceptionally good this evening in the Mess Hall. Lorne out."

John studied Laura's face as she began to blush. "Nothing ever gets by that man." Shaking his head, he started to get up off the floor of the transport.

Laura put her jacket back on and straightened her pants, "I'm sorry I jumped the gun with I saw you leaving Amelia's room. I guess we're both a bit nervous about tonight."

The door open and a cool breeze blew in. John pulled his jacket on and looked at the floor before them. The smell of food was a sure give away of their proximity to the Mess Hall. Reaching out for Laura's hand he laced their finger together, "Come on. I was gonna take my girl to dinner this evening."

"You sure, we don't have to do this tonight… I mean….I…."

He pulled her out into the hallway and into his arms. "I want everyone to know. You're way too hot to keep locked up in such a small space," he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled her with him heading towards the Mess Hall.

-fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know another Shep/Cadman... I got such great feedback that I felt it was Ok to move forward. Thanks for all the Luv.


End file.
